Private Training
by hunterwithwings
Summary: Mikasa's private training with Lance Corporal Levi is paying off, but she's determined to beat the Corporal, at least enough to make him sweat... LevixMikasa Lemons!


He had been watching her for some time. And now that he was training with her, Lance Corporal Levi got to see her more and more.

Mikasa appeared from the thick of the forest to the clearing, where Levi had already shed his jacket and laid it carefully on a tree branch. He noticed that damned red scarf she was always wearing, and how her hair looked particularly shiny against the dull fabric of the scarf.

"Shed your gear, we're doing hand to hand combat," Levi said in the same, apathetic tone he always had. Mikasa nodded silently and took off the leather straps that wrapped tightly around her legs. Glancing up at the sky, she noticed it was a clear and cloudless day, and damn it was hot.

They had been sparring for a good two hours now, and although Levi had barely broke a sweat, Mikasa was already panting. The cuffs and sides of their shirts were damp with sweat and Levi stared at his torso in disgust. As Mikasa watched horrified yet excited, she watched as Levi loosened his cravat, and then proceeded to remove it as well as the vest and dress shirt he always wore. The silky white shirt fell away to reveal a hard body, with well defined pectoral muscles and a distinct eight pack.

"Take your shirt off. It's filthy as is without the dirt and sweat," Levi commanded. Mikasa, although internally blushing, remained emotionless as she removed her scarf and gingerly placed it on a branch, following her jacket and shirt. Levi watched as she slowly turned around and openly stared at her chest. Even with the bindings she was well developed, and the curve of her breasts slimmed down to her completely flat stomach.

They stood a good five minutes in silence, openly checking each other out. Mikasa bit her lip to keep from letting out a small sigh. She loved Eren dearly, but dammit all if she didn't have a strong libido.

They circled the small clearing, and Levi jabbed at her stomach, which was gracefully dodged by Mikasa, who went to grab his arm until Levi brought up back and brought his leg up instead towards her head. Mikasa ducked and grabbed his leg, twisting it until Levi fell into the ground, but not after he wrapped his legs arounds Mikasa`s waist and brought her down with him.

This time Mikasa openly blushed at the position her and Levi were in. Eventually Levi leaned forward and shoved her against the forest floor. As an attractive male with an even more attractive position of power, he easily could have gotten what he wanted from any of the other members, but Mikasa held his particular interest. He had no intention of forming a relationship, but Mikasa looked good under the sun, sweaty and panting, her chest heaving up and down as she stared at him.

She was hot, _everywhere_. She looked into Levi`s eyes and noticed that his usually clear eyes were clouded with lust and desire. It was as if she were looking into a mirror. After a few moments of silence Levi lifted her head and crashed his lips against hers, and Mikasa kissed him back with no complaint. Their tongues fought for dominance and their lips were soft and wet. Eventually Levi kissed his way down Mikasa`s bare neck and she let out a small whimper of delight. He smirked against her neck and continued to kiss down the valley of her breasts, before loosening her bindings and letting them fall down her waist. He teased one hard nipple by blowing on it softly, and felt her hands try to lift against his grip. Levi bit her nipple gently and Mikasa let out a surprised gasp. He continued to suckle, lick and kiss at her until he reached the waistband of her dirty white pants. Growling, Levi ripped off her pants and let them flutter to the side without a care, and soon her undergarments followed suit.

He blew gently at her aching core and slipped a finger inside, relishing the tightness and wetness of her pink pussy. Mikasa grasped at his head, running her fingers through his silky black hair before she gripped tight and pushed Levi`s head towards her pussy, aching and wet with need.

Levi complied and licked up and down her wet slit and the only sound in the forest was the sound of Mikasa`s delighted cries and moans. Finally he came up to her bud that he knew brought all women to ecstasy and wrapped his lips around it. He flicked his tongue up and down before suckling hard. Levi held onto Mikasa`s waist as she bucked and thrashed. Right before Levi knew Mikasa would reach release, he let go and brought his head up, his mouth and nose wet with Mikasa`s juices. He quickly tore off his pants and undergarments and Mikasa gasped at his size. Fully erect Levi was a good 8 inches and Mikasa suddenly realized why the girls in her room called him a legend. He came forward and Mikasa gladly spread her legs, and felt his hard and smooth cockhead rub gently up and down her slit before he entered her.

Levi gasped at how tight she was and slowly entered until he was entrenched in Mikasa`s pussy, and god he enjoyed every moment of it. He began to thrust quickly and to his delight heard her loud cries of "More!" and "Faster oh god faster!"

Levi groaned as Mikasa cried out until he stood up, carrying Mikasa with him, still inside her. He shoved her up against the rough bark and continued his pounding thrusts in and out of her pussy. Mikasa wrapped her long and toned legs around his torso as she called out his name again and again. Eventually Levi felt Mikasa's definite release, as she clenched and tightened her core again and again to his delight. She tensed her thighs and her nails dug into Levi's back, leaving long, red scratch marks all over his already scarred back. Mikasa thrashed her head left and right and bucked against Levi's hard body, until eventually she arched her back and her entire torso smashed against Levi's, who was panting and sweating. He pulled out of Mikasa and watched as a thin, silvery strand of his seed connected her pussy to his softening cock.

"Mikasa, what are these scratches on your back?" Hanji questioned. She dabbed ointment on one and Mikasa winced at the stinging.

"Just training with heichou," Mikasa said calmly. _But for a neat freak, he sure is filthy_ she added silently.


End file.
